Thief Blood, Hero Blood
by Topaz Fox
Summary: Also known as the story of the downfall of the true Gerudo bloodline. Something's bound to happen when a prince leaves and a hero comes in his place...


(Hey there, everyone! Topaz Fox speaking. This is my first-ever M-rated story, so please, keep an open mind... This sprouted from my own sudden fascination with Gerudo culture. They're such a beautiful and mysterious people; what exactly goes on in their day-to-day lives? So, this question hovering in my mind, I did some research on the Gerudo. It all intrigued me so much, I was moved to write about them! I used some of the actual Gerudo language in this story, as well; in each chapter, there will be footnotes explaining the meaning of any Gerudo words encountered in the text. As you're reading this, also keep in mind that it's far from finished...a plot will actually develop later on. It's not just gay, pedophilic soft-core porn. But I ramble! R&R and be sure to ENJOY!)

---

Kaasima ran a tanned hand through her luxuriant red hair and sighed. The scene around her was cheerful enough: one of the many dug-outs in the Fortress filled with smoke and loud voices, every one of her female comrades reeling with too much alcohol. It being the second week of L'hivver, the nearby river that guarded the valley was just fierce enough from the recent rains to deter any potential attackers. It was one of the few times of the year when the Gerudo could truly relax…and relax they did. But there was an unseen problem working its foul magic even now.

She stroked the bridge of her elegant nose with one finger and tried to calm down. All around her, the near-identical tribeswomen laughed and played around, useless, inebriated, stripping their clothes off at an alarming rate. It didn't bother Kaasima so much when they played around sexually with each other; that was just harmless fun. No bloodlines were spoiled then. But…tonight, in addition to dancing topless for each other, they had chained men to the walls and were oiling them, whipping them, and generally torturing them…in a very suggestive manner. Of course, these were _Hylean _men that had been taken prisoner…the Gerudo had no male members left ever since Prince Gannon vanished. And if a Gerudo woman and a Hylean male were to actually…Kaasima shuddered before she could complete the thought. _If Gannon-Eskajanto were only here_, she fumed, _everything would be so much better. We still have to wait another seventy-three years for the next Prince…and where is Nabooru, anyway? She should be keeping an eye on this mob._

Faint strains of poor mandolin-playing rose above the raucous laughter and drunken shrieks. A wavering flute melody rose to meet it, as well; Kaasima rose her head to see where the music was coming from and saw two muscular Hylean males tied together at the waist, completely naked and bleeding from what looked like small knife wounds, playing the instruments. At least a dozen Gerudo had gathered around them and were now dancing violently, skillfully swinging their shapely hips. Their gold and silver necklaces glinted and bounced up and down above their bare breasts. Some of the bolder women would dip closer to the terrified Hyleans and stroke their chins with one finger or even go so far as to give them slow, wet kisses on the neck and chest. Even Kaasima, who was relatively far away from the action, could see the expressions on the men's faces change…significantly. Thankfully, her view of them from the waist down was more or less obscured, or else she would have probably been utterly outraged.

Still, she was somewhat horrified. Although the Gerudo were always a flirty, "fun-loving" bunch, actual intercourse was strictly forbidden except during designated ceremonies. Tonight, though, it looked as if there would be a lot more than harmless seduction. _And with the untouchable breed! This tribe is doomed. _She looked over to the few sober women left in the place, swathed in vivid red cloth and carrying twin cutlasses. _Thank Din above for the Royals. Gannon's bitch did something good, at least, by employing them._

One of the serious-looking warriors caught Kaasima's gaze and nodded respectfully at her, as if to say, _We'll take care of everything. _Kaasima smiled back at the stoic tribeswoman, muttering, "_Kiiteetaeya." _It was always better to formally thank the ones that protected the order of things.

Suddenly, a very young Gerudo bounced over to where Kaasima was sitting. She looked extremely cheerful and slightly inebriated, and, like everyone else, was shirtless. There was a thin gold chain jingling with diamond charms strung around the curve of her waist. Kaasima allowed her eyes to rest on the girl's small, attractive breasts before actually looking her in the eye.

"_Esha-naril_, come dance with us!" the girl half-chirped, half-slurred. Kaasima gave her a polite smile and asked, "What's your name?"

"Denae."

The older Gerudo gently grabbed Denae by her waist-chain and pulled her close. Slowly, sensually, she placed her own lips on the girl's, opening them a little with her tongue and licking the roof of her mouth. Her free hand found its way onto the girl's developing chest and stroked it delicately, squeezing a little bit where necessary, pressing down very slightly on her nipples. After a moment, Kaasima pulled away and licked her lips. "Go have fun, Denae," she said softly. "I'll sit and watch." Denae, dazed, just nodded, murmured a pleased "_Kiitee!" _and scampered away. Kaasima watched her go with a bizarre mixture of joy and remorse. _She's sweet. But if everyone keeps up this behavior, she'll be as bad off as the rest of us._

It was a pleasant surprise that the rest of the night proceeded and ended without too much trouble. A few Gerudo had passed out from drunkenness, but that wasn't too much of a problem; the Royals, ever responsible, carried them to whatever spare rooms they could find. The rest of the tribeswomen found a place to sleep wherever they could—sometimes with each other and sometimes alone. The men, abused and forgotten, were hauled back off to their cells for their wounds to be treated.

Kaasima had only consumed a minimal amount of alcohol and was easily able to find her way back to an empty clay room. She walked through the door, stepped delicately over a vaguely familiar drunk woman sleeping on her floor—she'd help fix her hangover in the morning—and stretched out on her own straw mattress.

She was sound asleep within minutes. Being so uptight and anxious all night had exhausted her. She had nothing left to worry about, though, for the time being; the events of the night had unfolded without the disastrous mixing of bloodlines she had so feared.

Another tribe-wide disaster had been avoided. But the presence of doom was still very much there, hovering bleakly over the valley.

---

_Language Footnotes_

_**-Eskajanto: **a suffix indicating an older brother, or an older brother figure._

_**Din:** the Goddess of Fire, also known to be the mother of the Gerudo._

_**Kiiteetaeya: **a formal way of thanking someone._

_**Esha-Naril: **quite literally, "Older Sister". A respected woman who is seven or more years older._

_**Kiitee: **an informal way of thanking someone._


End file.
